


Home For All

by TransformersG1fan271



Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I love my treasure family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Sam had never figured of having a stable home, a place where he could always return to. Yet here he was, proven wrong yet again.
Series: Uncharted Treasure Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Home For All

**Author's Note:**

> So, I want to start off by saying no, Sam and Elena are not romantic. I just see them as being a rock for each other, and physical grounding is the one thing the Drake's respond to the most, and over time Elena has grown used to it.

At first, there was chaos. A small house nestled within New Orleans was sold, its contents being moved out by not just the couple that had called it home for some time. The neighbors watched as the couple, joined by a man that had been with them for some time now, left after the truck departed with whatever they were taking with them. One car was filled with essentials, nearly overflowing but packed neatly enough. The other vehicle was an old motorcycle, some boxes carefully packed in an attachment and tied down. Soon New Orleans was left to its ways, the trio navigating the airport and varying ships with ease in the coming days. 

_“So, how’s it feel ta finally be home?”_ Due to the nature of what would be their lives, Nathan and Elena had purchased an expansive boat home. Well, it really had been Sam to nudge Nathan towards the direction. The couple had been bickering about what kind of home they wanted, how to situate it for their jobs and to have the room for their varying projects. Sam, being fed up after weeks of the bickering, had typed in the phrase into the search engine Nathan was so fond of. Sam still had trouble with how far technology had come, but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to see how the engine worked. Sure enough, the fights were almost completely gone within a week, the elder brother grinning to himself.

For now, Sam could often be found wandering the city, learning its every nook and cranny. The itch to roam, to go after the next treasure was growing inside Sam. He tried to squash it, throwing himself into helping Nathan and Elena unpack, but it grew too much. He left a note for them to wake to one morning, explaining Chloe had called upon the Drake to help him with a job. Nathan had been crushed at first, but the sight of the bedroom still tacked up with Sam’s meager belongings helped ease him. As much as Nathan wanted to be with Sam...that part of his life was over. Sure, Libertalia would be his to document with Elena, its dangers removed and enemies gone, but that thrill of adrenaline wouldn’t be there. Deep down, he wished that he and Sam had been able to take the risks he had his entire life together, and knew that Sam needed this.

Sam returned over two months later, a spark in his eye as he placed down a load of treasure all over the kitchen table. His tales of his adventure led late into the night, he and Nathan getting lost in discoveries as Elena watched on in amusement. The brothers were as tough as they came, hell Sam had survived prison all on his own. Yet, if presented with some historical research or a worn journal pulled from some forgotten place, the two were off like a shot with a million and one questions. Elena didn’t know much about their family life, but their mother had instilled in each brother a passion for history, and its secrets that still lay hidden to this day. Sam was one for spreading his work all over any room given to him, papers and sketches spread all over walls and tacked to the ceiling so he could visualize the puzzle given to him. His chaotic way of organization always made her laugh, the way Nathan had things seemingly thrown about making much more sense now that she had time to observe Sam. He would get just as lost into his work as Nathan, tapping out unsung rhythms as he knelt over a desk or balanced himself on a chair to stick a drawing up beside another. It wasn’t an uncommon sight to see Elena pulling her boys from excitedly pouring over a find of Nathan’s to eat for the first time all day, Sully usually watching with an amused look from behind his cigar.

His research would lead him to leave again and again, yet he was always home when it mattered most. Sometimes he came home with trinkets for the both of them, sometimes he came home beaten and falling into their care without many words. Nathan and Elena were always happy to have him home, Nathan always a listening ear and an eager mind ready to listen to Sam’s every word. Elena was a surprising sense of calm in Sam’s chaotic world, always able to calm Sam at his worst. 

They had shared nights of understanding. Elena would sometimes remember Shambhala, the way her body had been torn and her blood stained an ancient city. Sam had been pouring over work in the kitchen one night, pausing when he saw her hover in the doorway. All he had to do was hold an arm out, drawing his sister-in-law close as she trembled from the cold only she could feel. Despite her constant warnings of his smoking, the slight smell of smoke and hint of lavender doing wonders to help the memories of that day fade away. If Nathan had questions about seeing them together that next morning, Sam explaining some sort of myth to his wife in a tender voice, he said nothing. Likewise, Elena had stayed up late finishing an article one night, figuring a good drink would help her unwind. Nathan was gone with the diving crew for the next week, leaving the house basically to herself. The drink was abandoned when, from the porch, she heard the faint sound of sobbing. Sam was resting against some large crates they used for bringing up large pieces of wreckage, shoulders hunched as he tried to remain as silent as possible. A white box was resting nearby, a jacket that no longer fit either Drake resting under an opened white journal. Sam nearly jumped when an arm encompassed his waist, Elena hugging herself against the elder brother without a word. A shaky arm rested across her back, sobs a little louder than Sam had intended, but he knew that Elena wouldn’t say anything.

Nathan had nothing to say about their growing relationship if anything being happy for them. Elena had entered his life so long ago, he couldn’t see his life without her and knew that Sam would have had to adjust sooner or later. They were all family now, and even though some of them wandered, and some of them stayed, there would always be someone home to welcome them back.


End file.
